Explaining Things: Bite Sized Nuts and Dolts
by Paenitentia
Summary: A collection of short stories focusing on Penny and Ruby. Some ideas from my head and some from prompts. Feel free to drop by to hit me with prompts.
1. Explaining: Hot Chocolate

Ruby sat in the cream colored booth of a Cafe, hot chocolate steaming on the table as it rested next to her hand. Across from her sat quite possibly the most adorable girl she had ever laid eyes on. Ruby watched as Penny gently ran her finger across the rim of Ruby's cup of hot chocolate, the girl's head tilting and the trademark spark of curiosity coming into her eyes. Though she had once taken it for granted, Ruby could now only see her date's exaggerated sense of curiosity as cute.

"I was under the impression that people found cold beverages more refreshing," Penny admitted, "Why would you order hot chocolate?"

Ruby thought for a moment, wondering why exactly she found hot chocolate so appetizing but drank practically all other liquids cold. She didn't particularly care for coffee or tea, after all. Coming to a conclusion, she worked out the details of an explanation in her mind.

"Well, hot chocolate isn't really a refreshing drink. It's a comforting one. When it got too cold, Yang would make me hot chocolate and it always cheered me up," she explained, "You know the warmth that you feel when you hug somebody? Just imagine that you could drink something that made you feel sorta the same way."

In response to Ruby's explanation, Penny pulled her hand away from the cup of hot chocolate, seeming to focus now entirely on Ruby. She smiled, a smile so genuine that Ruby felt she could easily forget that Penny was made of something different than her. It was like the more that Ruby learned of their differences, the more she felt that Penny and her were more similar than any two naturally born humans could be.

"I wish I could drink," Penny muses, a very cheerful look in her eyes.

"Why is that?"

Penny titled her head slightly before continuing "If there was something I could drink that made me feel the same way I did when you hugged me, I would drink it all the time!" she explained.

Ruby felt herself blush furiously.


	2. Explaining: Asexuality

"Ruby, let's do sex!" Penny exclaims, causing Ruby's mouth to hang open in surprise. She never thought that Penny would be able to outdo revealing that she was a synthetic being, but here they were, sitting on the floor of the RWBY dorm, Ruby being proven wrong.

"I have so many questions, and no idea where to start," Ruby admits, "First: What?"

"I think we should do sex. I mean, if you want," Penny explains, her expression as chipper as ever.

"I don't want. Do you?" Ruby inquired. She had always felt pretty sure that Penny most likely wasn't built with the capacity for sexual activity, and she was perfectly okay with that. Not having to explain asexuality to her girlfriend was a definite relief for Ruby.

Penny seemed to lose her chipper attitude, looking bewildered and a little disappointed, "No, I don't. I was told that when a girl really likes somebody and wants to take it a step further, that that's what happens though. They do sex. You like me, don't you?"

Ruby sighs, "I love you Penny, I really do. That's just something that makes me different from most girls, I guess. I don't really care about that kind of stuff. I'm pretty much like you, I just feel like I wasn't made for it. More importantly, though, who told you that?"

Just an instant before Penny said the name of the cause for this awkward misstep, Ruby realized who the most likely suspect was. It came as much less of a shock than it should have, when Penny responded.

"Yang did. She told me all about it, and even gave me tips. It was quite kind of her. She told me that you could use your-"

Penny doesn't get far into the explanation before Ruby presses her finger against the redhead's mouth, stifling any further discussion on the matter. She would make sure to have a talk with her sister soon.

"Let's forget about that, okay," Ruby requests, "How about this: we can do hugs instead. We can even do kisses."

Penny's positivity reasserts itself at full force. After a moment of smiling, she seems to remember something else of importance, though.

"I almost forgot, Weiss said I should play hard to get," she mentions, stopping herself from wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Ruby sighs again, "Okay, new rule. Don't take romance advice from any of my friends."

"Really? I already asked father to make me a cat ears expansion though, since Blake told me you thought they were cute."

After a moment's pause, Ruby responded, "Okay, follow that advice, but that's it."


End file.
